Ultra Beasts La última aventura
by Duliefac
Summary: Kiran y Koi son una nueva peculiar pareja que han de conocerse y, juntos, lidiar con una serie de amenazas a la recién descubierta región de Astropia junto con los primeros dexholders. ¿Serán Kiran y Koi lo suficientemente buenos para salvar Astropia y convertirse en la siguiente generación de dexholders? ¡Averígualo!


Le habían arrebatado de los brazos de su madre. Veía cómo las lágrimas de ella salían sin consuelo mojando vanamente el suelo. Con impotencia lloró él también. Y ahora se encontraba en brazos ajenos; que no poseían el calor materno que tanto añoraría. Pero había de asumir lo que pasaba. Con la mano agarrada sin ninguna restricción de fuerza, seguía al hombre de bata blanca hacia quién sabe dónde.

Caminaron hasta que le metieron a la fuerza en un coche bastante lujoso.

—¿Adónde vamos?—, preguntó el niño al hombre de la bata. —¿Adónde me lleváis?—.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. En cambio, le miraron con desprecio y apuntaron quién sabe qué en una libreta.

Tras varios minutos, el coche se detuvo. Salieron y le abrieron la puerta. Al principio se renegó y el hombre de la bata apuntó otra cosa en la libreta. Y le sacó a la fuerza. Le llevaba sostenido fuertemente del cuello de su camiseta arrastrándole por el suelo. Le metieron en una casa muy grande. Diferente a todas las que había visto hasta ahora. Estaba complementada por muchos tipos de maquinaria extraña localizada por todos los sitios a los que la vista alcanzase. Había unos niños más o menos de su edad tirados en el suelo con magulladuras, los cuales pudo ver mientras paseaba agarrado de la mano del hombre. No aflojaba la fuerza. ¿No le daba reparo tomar una mano tan pequeña y frágil como lo era cualquiera de un niño de cuatro años?

A medida que avanzaba, el temor inundaba con más fuerza su corazón. Veía aquellos niños debilitados, hastiados, destrozados y se ponía en su situación. ¿Era eso lo que querían hacer con él? Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, le tiraron hacia lo que parecía el proscenio de un escenario. Un hombre claramente más alto le echó hacia atrás; le despojó de su camiseta y le redujo sus pantalones a unos cortos. Recordemos que era invierno. Entonces el hombre bajó y en su lugar apareció el despiadado con bata. Su mirada, analítica, examinaba cada parte de sus facciones. Entonces le tumbaron en una camilla y le pusieron unos brazaletes y unas espinilleras en forma de benda cuyo uso no alcanzó a comprender por ahora. Luego le adhirieron en la zona del torso lo que parecían ser pegatinas controladoras. No sin antes atarle para desatarle una vez terminaron esa adhesión. No parecía haber cambiado nada.

—Llevadle ya mismo a las pruebas; hoy le haremos el control y mañana comenzará con las pruebas de verdad—, pudo discernir que decía el hombre de bata blanca entre el sonido de la maquinaria.

—¿¡Qué control?! ¿¡Qué pruebas?!—, preguntó horrorizado con su voz infantil.

Nadie le hizo caso. Le cogieron y le llevaron a una sala con una cristalera que era como la de las salas de interrogatorios: opacas por dentro y transparentes por fuera. Entonces otro científico despechado irrumpió en la habitación en la que le iban a hacer las pruebas.

—¡Debemos parar esto! ¡Jack y su pokémon asignado han... fallecido! ¡Ya me dirás cómo se lo diremos a sus padres!—, dijo nervioso.

—Dan, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. Estaba dentro del contrato. No pueden recriminarnos nada—, respondió el que monitoreaba la maquinaria de aquella habitación.

—¡Ningún espécimen ha cumplido los requisitos asignados! ¡Y sabes cómo son las pruebas!—, dijo ahora alarmado.

—¿Y los del último sector qué? Se suponía que ellos sí las cumplían. De hecho creo que sería mejor deshacernos de los demás sectores si sabemos que no van a aguantar...—.

—¡Sabes cuántos han aguantado la modificación orgánica con energía nuclear! ¡Ninguno! ¡Por muy hiperhumanos e hiperpokémon que quieras crear, todos están desfalleciendo! ¡Y además, qué crees que harán cuando tengan uso de razón, ¿eh?! ¡Crees que se quedarán de brazos cruzados!—.

—¿Para qué coño crees que es el control mental, estúpido blandito?—, saltó cabreado. —Ellos nos temen; sabe cuánta presión ejercimos sobre ellos una vez llegan a los catorce años—.

—¡Cuántos han aguantado en esta semana, ¿eh?! ¡Cuántos crees que lo van a hacer!—.

—Me da igual; sabes exactamente para qué los queremos. No tenemos demasiadas generaciones más antes de que ocurra. Necesitamos a alguien desesperadamente. Además, ¿por qué crees que no les damos contacto? Les queremos manipulables para que hagan lo que les decimos, ¡y ahora fuera! ¡¡¡Estoy perdiendo tiempo y mi tiempo vale oro!!!—, gritó alarmante.

Entonces el que anteriormente se adentró en la habitación salió gruñendo. El sujeto seguía confuso.

—Por dios, que este sea bueno...—, rezaba el mismo que gritó ahora más calmado.

Entonces le movieron hacia una máquina elíptica que empezó a moverse sola. El niño, como pudo, intentó seguirle el ritmo.

—Hm... excelente...—, parecía que se relamía con los resultados proporcionados. —¡Ahora a la cinta!

Y así transcurrió el día, lleno de pruebas. El niño de cuatro años terminó reflexionando mientras le hacían unas pruebas físicas que le exponían al límite... ¿de verdad su madre... le había hecho esto? ¿Acaso fue idea del manipulador de su padre? Sí, seguro que fue ese bastardo el que, con tal de conseguir fama, vendió a su único hijo con habilidades físicas "notables". Pero... ¿duraría hasta que él tuviese... catorce años, como dijeron? Sin duda ese pensamiento le mataba; aceleraba su corazón. Cuando el sol era ya invisible, le mandaron a una habitación con otros nueve niños. Uno estaba magullado; otro tenía un corte en la muñeca; otro tenía la pierna quebrada y sangraba; otro tenía la mandíbula desgarrada; otro tenía el cuello negro, probablemente de la congelación por la prueba que se llevaba a cabo fuera y otro... los demás simplemente yacían sin consciencia y probablemente muertos en el suelo. Él... parecía ser el único que seguía en pie.

Con el paso de los meses comenzó a comprender el procedimiento de sectores. Además, cada vez iba subiendo más. Por lo visto, cuando entras tienes cuatro años y estás en el sector uno. Normalmente tardas medio año como poco y uno como mucho en pasar de un sector a otro, contando con un total de diez. Sin embargo él, en el primer mes, ya estaba en el sector tres, con niños claramente mayores a él.

El tiempo también trajo la costumbre; costumbres como vomitar y escupir sangre o recolocar algún hueso partido cuando le tocaba descansar. Costumbres como dormir seis horas y levantarte con un impulso eléctrico. Costumbres irracionales e inhumanas... Poco tiempo pasó para que se diese cuenta de que le estaban deshumanizando. Y es que si las pruebas consistiesen en cosas como correr, simplemente recibiría el castigo con rebeldía. Pero eran pruebas... peores. No se trataba de qué querías y qué hacías, sino de pruebas que te exponían al límite inconscientemente, no dejándote otra escapatoria para no sufrir terribles consecuencias que se escapaban del entendimiento humano.

Estirarte sin tu permiso mientras golpeaban tu abdomen con diferentes objetos; colgarte de una barra atándote las manos con gomas; sumergirte en agua congelada... El cuerpo se acostumbraba. Esas pruebas eran del sector uno al tres...

No obstante, la frase que dijo el médico con bata, que nunca se separaba de él, no se le borraría de la mente: Me da igual; sabes exactamente para qué los queremos. No tenemos demasiadas generaciones más antes de que ocurra. Necesitamos a alguien desesperadamente. Además, ¿por qué crees que no les damos contacto? Les queremos manipulables para que hagan lo que les decimos.

No dejaba de darle vueltas cada noche. ¿Para qué le querían? ¿A qué se referiría con de que no tienen demasiadas generaciones? ¿Y por qué cada vez estaba... más sólo? ¿Creíais que no se iba a dar cuenta? Cada día había menos gente allá donde le llevaban. No es que semi cadáveres le hubiesen hecho mucha compañía, pero le daba un poco de fe. Fe que fue perdiendo paulatinamente a medida que el riesgo de las pruebas se incrementaba.

Con doce años... con doce años ya nadie estaba con él. Su vida se había resumido en la rutina de pruebas progresivas exponenciales que, de alguna manera, le insensibilizaron. La carencia de tacto humano durante estos ocho años completos le robó la inocencia y la mayor parte de sus sentimientos. Cada lágrima derramada al anochecer llevaba una parte de su alma. Estaba en un sector solitario, con una cantidad inimaginable de herramientas y pokémon introducidos en gigantescos tubos.

No reaccionaba ante nada. Simplemente impulsos emitidos hacia su cerebro que le hacían actuar como zombie ante las pruebas que, cuanto más artificiales eran, más duras le resultaban.

Pero un día... un día simplemente... entraron en la noche el despiadado de bata y otro hombre, llevándose al chico con ellos. Le llevaron a un sitio que contenía libros. Muchos libros. Hacía lo menos tres años que no veía a nadie.

Le despertaron los impulsos eléctricos y lo primero que vio fueron estantes. En cuanto vio los libros, reaccionó y lo primero que pensó fue... "está bien, ¿cómo pretenden obligarme a leer?". Sí; aún tenía fuerzas. De todas maneras, era la primera de 2556 mañanas que no le despertaban los impulsos que le exigían hacer cualquier tipo de ejercicio. Eso era relajado.

A través de una puerta, pudo escuchar una conversación.

—¿¡No sabes lo que esto significa, querido Dan?!—, gritaba con la voz de un científico con bata.

—Esto significa que hemos perdido otros ocho años de nuestra efímera existencia, ¿¡es eso a lo que te refieres?!—.

—¡Dan, él ha pasado las pruebas físicas! ¡Las ha pasado todas! ¡Es un portento! ¡Tiene doce años y la agilidad de un gato, la ferocidad y fiereza de un tigre, el liderazgo de un león, la astucia de una serpiente... es perfecto! ¡Hemos creado al humano perfecto!—.

—Sam, esto se te está yendo de las manos... lo siento, colega. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo. Es hora de que el chico haga lo que quiera hacer—.

Tras esto, se escuchó el fuerte disparo de una pistola y una frase pronunciada con voz quebrada: —Dan... ya... no importa... lo he logrado... pero... no quiero que sea en vano. ¡Sigue, por dios!—, fueron sus palabras.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Es que no le has hecho ya suficiente robándole la inocencia y la infancia! ¡Amigo, siento decirte que lo que hay detrás de esta puerta está muy lejos de ser un humano!—, dijo. Abrió la puerta y Sam, el despiadado de bata, cogía su pie ensangrentado. Por suerte le disparó ahí.

Salió Dan de la habitación y se encontró con el chico de frente. Con una mirada vacía, neutra, sin alma y sin sentimientos. Era la primera vez que le miraba a los ojos desde que tenía cuatro años.

—Chico, te has quedado bajito—, rió con sinceridad. Esas eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía. —He de advertirte que...—.

—No necesito saber nada más. Solo explícame qué coño es esto—, y esas fueron sus primeras palabras desde que ingresó. No podrían haber sido más acertadas, ni con un tono neutro más intimidante.

—Chico... me temo que no puedo hacerlo. Ni yo mismo sé qué se trae entre manos Sam. Pero... ¿no estás enfadado? ¿Deprimido? ¿Rabioso con nosotros por haber pasado ocho años jodiéndote de sol a sol? ¿No quieres matarnos aun después de tratarte como un despojo...? ¿Eso es lo primero que nos quieres preguntar? ¿Lo primero que nos dices?—.

—No te confundas—, dijo neutro. —El control mental de que hablaba "Sam" ocho años atrás no ha funcionado ni va a funcionar conmigo. Pero he de admitir que habéis sustraído de mí lo que hace a un cuerpo un ser humano. Y precisamente por eso, no siento rabia. No siento nada—.

—¿Cómo puedes... ser así...? ¿Cómo te has podido dar cuenta? ¿No se suponía que deberías ser tonto y manipulable?—, dijo desde atrás de la puerta Sam.

—Tonto puede que sea; pero manipulable en absoluto—, respondió. —Y ahora, Dan, me vas a explicar de qué coño va esto. ¿Por qué un día estoy entre rejas y hoy estoy aquí? ¿En una... un conjunto de libros... biblioteca?

Por suerte el vocabulario que aprendió a los cuatro años aún estaba presente en su mente. Quizás los vanos y vacuos intentos de oración le ayudaron en ese aspecto...

—Te vamos a enseñar, pero... estás a tiempo de salir por esa puerta. Si me lo pides, yo mismo te libraré de los cables—.

—No—. Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces

Tras esto el infierno volvió. Ya no era un infierno físico. Las pruebas atenuaban su letalidad, pero una persona corriente seguiría sin poder oler el mínimo atisbo de vida si se metiese en ellas, y en cambio vinieron otras que exigían más intelecto. Tardaría dos años, pero le inculcaron los valores que ellos consideraban, le decían cómo poder encajar en eso que llamaban sociedad, cómo... ser humano.

Pasaba los exámenes sin problemas, a pesar de ser exámenes duros y pasar con pruebas físicas un elevado tiempo, pero... por mucho que lograba aprender, estaba vacío. Notaba un abismo cuando cerraba sus ojos. Simplemente vacío, se decía a veces que pensaba en él mismo. Necesitaba algo, sin duda, algo por lo que luchar. Pero... ¿de verdad necesitaba eso a lo que los psicólogos profesores llamaban motivación? Algunos consideraban que consistía en luchar por algo o por alguien, pero... él no podía ponerse en la piel de alguien que luchase por alguien. Carecía de empatía. Y es que simplemente no comprendía la estupidez del ser humano a veces. En los libros que tanto leía, encontraba siempre el mismo esquema: buenos, malos, malos parecen vencer a buenos pero buenos acaban venciendo. Pero eso no era un problema. Después de todo, nadie querría entristecer con una historia de otra manera. Había otra cosa... algo que, por mucha psicología humana y sociología que estudiase, no había manera de comprender. ¿Sacrificarse a alguien mismo por alguien? ¿Sin esperar nada a cambio? ¿Simplemente por la bondad y la caridad?... No. Era algo irracional. En los libros de princesas, dragones, castillos y príncipes, la princesa siempre se queda con el príncipe observando juez cómo el villano arde en las llamas de la buena luz. Eso sí lo comprendía. Pero... ¿por qué dar tu vida, o una parte de ella, por una o varias personas? ¿Era eso ser egoísta? ¿Quién podría exigir que alguien entregue parte de él mismo tan solo para el disfrute del cónyuge?

Sin quererlo, se aficionó a leer novelas. Meterse en el personaje protagonista era la única manera en la que podría experimentar la mínima manifestación de algún sentimiento en él mismo.

Pasaron los dos años que restaban de formación y le tocaba salir... espera, ¿salir? Hacía ya diez años que eventos secundarios de su vida se habían eliminado por estar pensando en cómo sobrevivir. ¿Cómo sería capaz de ser una persona? ¿Los científicos ahora le abandonarían a su merced? Había conseguido pasar todas las pruebas físicas, de astucia, de inteligencia y de sabiduría que le habían puesto por diez años... pero... ¿ahora qué? No pensó en lo que suponía salir de aquel lugar. El mero contacto con le mundo exterior... quemaba. Le habían expuesto a condiciones ambientales extremas. Pero era verano... verano del año 2019 y el sol quemaba su piel sensibilizada para la humedad y el frío.

Estaba solo contra el mundo... con tan solo una sudadera gris, unos pantalones vaqueros y una pokeball que le dieron el último día antes de... ser liberado. El mismo día que cayó desmayado. Mientras andaba por los extenuantes y uniformes pasillos que conducían a la salida. Eran monótonos, vacíos y blancos. Caminando pensó... en lo que significaría salir. Tantas eran las cosas que cruzaron su mente que le apabullaron al instante. Pero sus inconsciencias no eran como las de cualquier otro ser humano... sus inconsciencias eran conscientes. Porque cuando se desmayaba en las pruebas los impulsos no le permitían frenar, lo que le hacía concienciarse al instante. Y no fue distinto esta vez. Le dieron 5000, un poke-phone, que parecía una copia de los pokegéar fabricados en Johto, y le empujaron al mundo exterior. Al mundo real.

Acostumbrado al frío; acostumbrado a andar sin ropa en el torso con una temperatura no superior a 0º... llevar una sudadera se le hacía costoso. Se le hacía costoso las comodidades del mundo moderno. Pero gracias al hábito al cambio adquirido, logró componerse. De algo tendría que servir esa sala que bien podría estar a 54º o a -12º. Respiró hondo. Sus instrucciones fueron... no, no recibió instrucciones esta vez.

Legalmente sus padres dejaron de ser sus padres cuando le sustrajeron la custodia por absentismo escolar. No obstante, la policía política de algún modo estaba relacionada con esos laboratorios de humanos y hacía de tripas corazón. ¿Cómo permitía la policía esto?...

¿Y ahora... qué? Era la pregunta. ¿Tantos retos... tantas dificultades... tantas ocasiones de morir... y se están burlando de él diciendo que una caricia del mundo, de la sociedad... pegaba más fuerte que todas las horas invertidas en golpes y roturas de huesos y modificaciones? ¡No! No era posible. ¡Es un mundo cómodo!

Le habían enseñado de todo... dos años completos dan para mucho, no cabe duda. Le enseñaron qué está bien; qué está mal; qué hacer y qué no hacer en cada momento... Había memorizado líneas que no debía sobrepasar con la sociedad, pero... ¿sabría aplicar todo eso en este mundo?

Mientras, en el laboratorio, un científico con el pie escayolado se regocijaba de alegría ante el pensamiento de que ese chico era especial y conseguiría detener las amenazas porvinientes.

—¿¡Por qué no te alegras?!—, decía Sam moviéndose con dificultad.

—¡Porque hemos matado cientos de niños! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡No sé de quién fue la maravillosa idea de crear esta puta mierda!—, respondió dolido.

—¡No pienses en lo malo, hombre! ¡Mira qué contento ha salido el chico este!—.

—¡¿Contento?!—, estalló en rabia. —¡Ese chico no va a estar contento porque no tiene sentimientos! ¡Tú se los arrebataste! ¡Él no merecía tu egoísmo! ¡Ni él ni cualquier otro chaval!—.

—Me da igual lo que digas—, reía con júbilo—. Gracias a eso Astropia será salvada.

—Grr... Maldito egoísta...—, farfulló.

—Vale, sí, admito que lo que hicimos no estuvo bien, pero... ¿qué son... qué, doscientos niños, frente a toda Astropia?—.

—Tú lo has dicho: ¡¡¡niños!!! ¡¡¡Niños inocentes cuya mayoría no merecían esto!!!—.

—No puedes hacer una tortilla sin romper huevos—.

—¡¡¡Pero no es necesario romper una docena de huevos para una tortilla de seis!!!—.

—El fin justifica los medios, querido amigo—. Y ahí acabó la conversación. Dan salió iracundo ante las afirmaciones de su compañero y, sin embargo, sabía que había hecho un bien. Ahora... una pregunta rondaba su cabeza... ¿cómo le iría en el mundo real? Va a ser como un recién nacido expuesto...

Entonces, Kiran, ante el desconocimiento que le provocaba ese "nuevo mundo", decidió empezar a investigar cómo era y cómo actuar acorde

con los parámetros que, dos años atrás, habían empezado a inculcarle...


End file.
